


parts of me remind me of you

by strawharry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New York, That's it, Writer!Louis, cashier!harry, harry/louis - Freeform, normal life AU, that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawharry/pseuds/strawharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which this is a glimpse into a life where harry whisked louis away to the city to start off their life together</p>
            </blockquote>





	parts of me remind me of you

**Author's Note:**

> so this isn't very long??? it's just a day of louis and harry in their city life i guess  
> (title from sad dream by sky ferreria)  
> hope you like it !

**3:15 pm**

As harry woke himself out of a nightmare he turned to see louis still fast asleep with one arm draped around his own long torso and it came to him that he could wait centuries for another love like this to come, and it wouldn’t . 

It sounded cliche but louis was harry’s one. They balanced each other out in a way no one else could

It was three AM and harry had fallen more in love than he thought possible. He felt the slow beating of louis’ heart which made his own go a tiny bit faster.

Harry was only sixteen when he met louis. Louis’ had waited years to meet harry and harry had only just figured out his own sexuality. 

When they met louis’ eyes were the color of loch lomond after a storm but as they have aged they have turned to a brighter color, almost as blue as the ocean they swam in on their trip to Barcelona.

Harry couldn’t help but think that he wants to spend every waking moment with this boy. Louis showed him all the reasons that life truly was breathtaking. 

This brought harry back to a memory when they had just started dating and the two were laying on the roof of harry’s old house when louis had rolled on top of him and kissed him and harry felt so many emotions in that moment that he started to cry.

Somehow Louis read his mind in that moment because he just held him they way he always does and told him stories of all the things that they will accomplish, all the things that they will do and that they will do all these things together. Louis hadn’t lied. They had been to places in remote cities and roamed towns that they couldn’t pronounce the names of and they had done all of this together, That thought soothed harry back to sleep.

**8:27 am**

On this morning louis’ voice was especially soft. Harry had woke up minutes before, rolling out of bed, stiffening at the cold floor beneath him. He trudged to louis’ side of their ill-fitting bed and pressed a dulcet kiss to his temple.

Harry swung open the window to reveal the city of towering buildings the color of cigarette smoke and the sky just the same. 

Harry loved the city, he loved meeting all kinds of people in all kinds of places. He loved seeing something new everyday. Louis did not. Louis had only moved to the city because Harry loved it so and Louis loved harry.

The smell of smaug and the sea came pouring into the tiny apartment. Another thing Harry loved was their apartment. It was miniscule and historic but he loved it anyway, Harry loved a lot of things.

Louis had rolled over with a slight groan and looked at the clock “why are you up so early?” harry sighed “couldn’t sleep”. 

Louis looked to see harry perched on the ledge humming an old song off of louis’ ipod, he had nothing on but white calvin klein boxers “harry it’s freezing you’re gonna catch a cold sitting like that “ harry just hummed in response.

**11:45 am**

 “Lou please pass the ketchup” the two had gone out to grab a bite at the Johnny Rockets like they always do. It is only a couple blocks away from their apartment so they always walk and talk about the weather. 

On this day it was brisk and depressing.

Louis always orders the double cheeseburger with a side of steak fries and brown sauce, Harry always orders a fish sandwich with fries and a small Fanta. They always order for each other, it’s quite sweet actually.

They finished their meals and walked down to the park so louis could watch the kids play and harry could watch the birds fly, as he would think about life beyond their own.

Harry knew louis wanted kids, though they never really talked about it. “lou?” “mhm?” louis looked up to see harry with a puzzled look “have you ever wondered if there's something more for us? if there is something we missed out on?”

Of course louis had thought about that, louis had had dreams where he and harry live completely different lives but in every one they are together. Louis had loved these bizarre dream because they gave him some sort of a glimpse into a life that wasn’t his own for once.

“Yea I have actually, why do you ask?”

the simple answer to that was that harry had finally got bored of their city life.

They had spent a year and a half in New York already and neither his nor lou’s career had taken off. Louis was a writer, a great one harry thought. Harry wasn’t much of anything, he was just a cashier in a record store on 57th street. “Just wondering “.

Harry loved louis and was ready to spend for as long as he could with this boy who he had fallen for approximately 2.5 seconds after they met in the toilets at a Script concert back home.

Harry hadn’t been home in what felt like ages but was only three years, the reason he never went home is because no one was there. The only person harry loved in this world was louis and the thought of losing him makes harry’s stomach turn.

 

**5:36 am**

The sky was painted with light shades of peach and rose when they decided to head home, on the way they chatted about what kind of pets they would adopt if they could afford it.

“haz i'm positive they don’t allow lemurs in the apartment building” louis breathlessly laughed and laid his head on harry's warm shoulder.

“We never said this was a realistic conversation did we?” “you're right we didn’t” louis looked up at him fondly and harry laughed "that would be something to talk about wouldn’t it? a lemur living in apartment 213".

They both laughed at the thought and hudled against one another in attempt to keep the other warm.

When they crashed into the apartment after a freezing twenty minute walk, they striped into pajamas and spent the night drinking cheap red wine watching numerous reruns of Friends.

Harry lips were stained and so were louis, when they kissed it made them even more ruby red.

This is how they spent most of their nights, laying on the couch trading sloppy kisses that tasted of cheap alcohol and ramen noodles, hearing the roaring sounds of the city that never sleeps and basking in eachothers presence.

Louis drifted to sleep a few minutes after harry had when they were on their seventh episode Skins, and in those few minutes louis watched harry pull the blankets and make the same noises a kitten would as it slept.

Louis could watch harry for hours, but his eyelids couldn’t hold themselves up any longer. As he slept he dreamt of the day he and harry will buy a real house of their own, and start a family of their own instead of watching others play in the park. Louis realized that he wants to spend eternity with harry, he would follow this boy to hell and back.

It was three am and louis had fallen more in love than he thought possible.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated !  
> my tumblr is harrystoles feedback there is also lovely :)


End file.
